Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2
Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 is the second game in the Neptunia series. It follows GG and her quest to conquer all of Game Industry by killing all of the Goddesses. Plot Vert's boobs Story First the game starts out by defenestrating literally all of the lore that was in the first game. So, you've played the original Neptunia game? HAHA WELL FUCK YOU SUCKER BECAUSE THE EVENTS IN THAT GAME MEANS JACK SHIT NOW. Anyways so GG and the four goddesses are stuck in hell, the other imoutos aren't in hell, only GG even though she has the self-confidence of a bean, and IF and Compaq are all like "oh no we gotta save the gods." So they go to hell and try to save the gods with their magical bean juice but it only saves GG so they're like "fuck we only got useless mcpipsqueak" and just left her there and GG came crying after them. Some angst later Pissty shows up all like "dude you gotta *hic* save the goddesses still *hic*" and IF is like "Pissty are you drinking again" and Pissty says no. Then she tells them to go find the mascots because that'll help them apparently so they find them but they don't help them but they do and so after that the other imoutos join and then they're all like "we're gonna save our oneechans uwu" and then they do and then GG is all like "haha SUCKERS imma keel you all" and then they're all like "nooo" and then she kills them all. Then RED is like RED'S TURN but then she gets deleted from the game. GG kills the evil R4 and is all like "haha fuck you see i'm not useless" and then proceedes to rule all of Game Industry as the one and only Madame Goddess. She rules pretty mean and raises the taxes by 1% every third day but not on a full moon and eventually raises the taxes so high that everyone dies because they can't afford to buy food anymore. But then she realizes she was doing it wrong the whole time so GG hangs herself and her body splits into 4 parts that are spread across the Beanbean Kingdom where they lay dormant for 420 years. Then those beans germinate and become the 4 goddesses online that we know today: Neptunia, Noway, Blan, and Bert. Then some time later GG, Rem, Ram, and Captain Falcon come back to life and save the day once again. Summary hi i am nepgear and i am clinically depressed but can also turn super saiyan. lets's travel the world making friends with the other little sister goddesses (aka the other 3 little sisters that can turn super saiyan) and ask their help to save our older sisters from the evil R4. fanservice ensues Battle System it's bad but not as bad as the first one it's even worse that sticker star's, even though it's not really that bad Gallery Nept.png|la~ la~ la~ la~ ♪ Neptunia Mk2 Cast.jpg|@everyone HistyMark2.jpg|it's bitchsty Nepgear and Noire at Church.jpg Nepgear Vert Chika and Neptune.jpg Category:Games Category:PS3 Trilogy